Cattle Preparation
Title: Cattle Preparation Players: Elizabeth Maxwell and Heather O'Leary Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Time for unloading after Texas, and getting ready for the equipment setup... LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell climbs back aboard the ship, glancing around at the boxes, and hmming slightly at all of them, trying to find one she can handle along, without taking extreme measures on it. Heather O'Leary is looking through the boxes, when she opens one, to see what it is, and stops. She is staring at the contents, like it has absolutely nothing to do with Dairy Products. Elizabeth Maxwell stops short as she notices Heather staring, walking over quietly and wrapping her arms around. "Wha..." She looks at the box. Inside the box are pictures, and trinkets from the House in College Stations. Heather's eyes are unable to stay dry at that. "Ohhhh... Diego...." Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around quickly, and hugs very tightly, nestling her had against your shoulder a little bit. "You okay?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Yeah... Just... I wasn't expecting that..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and looks at the contents, from where she is, nodding a bit. "Some of the things that you weren't willing to go into the house to pick up, since you'd rather remember it how it was?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Yeah..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs very gently, then kisses you softly on the cheek. Heather O'Leary closes the box, very slowly, reluctantly and says, "I better check all the boxes, to see what else he sent, that he wasn't supposed to." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs very tightly and kisses. "Okay honey..." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, and starts going through boxes. Seems, after she has opened each one, that only the one box had anything non-Dairy related in it. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs very tightly at the sigh. "I'm sure he just wanted you to be happy..." She kisses gently and gets a tissue out for the tears. Heather O'Leary takes the tissue and says softly, "I know what he wanted... won't work right now." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and kisses softly. "You going to be okay?" Heather O'Leary nods, "I will be..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods, kissing gently. "Okay honey..." Elizabeth Maxwell strokes hair gently. "Do you want to talk about anything?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Not really... It is just stuff... pictures and other things, of my parents..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods, stroking gently. "If you want to put it up, well, wherever you like. It's /our/ house now, even if the resistance wasn't there." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I couldn't look at it right now... Maybe when I have healed a little..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods. "All right honey..." She scritches gently. Heather O'Leary stands up, and moves that one box to the side. The Others, she starts to carry to the new Dairy Barn. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs for a moment, then picks up one of the other boxes to follow along. Heather O'Leary sets the box down, and looks around. "Going to be a nice place...." Elizabeth Maxwell glances around a little bit and smiles. "Gonna look weird till we get cows in it, though." She laughs a little. "Hmm... cows. We'll either need to have the place fixed so it can be sealed airtight, outside its circulation system, or get a lot of air fresheners." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Unless we are milking, they'll be in the pasture. Although, that means no more target practice in the Pasture, unless you want to help me stop a stampede...." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and rolls her eyes a little bit. "Oh dear... That.... really could get interesting, couldn't it. Guess we'll have to move the shooting range up the mountain further." Heather O'Leary nods, "Something like that... And a stampeded could do a lot of damage. Mainly to the fences..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that. "Yeah, I'm certain. Not to mention to anyone who got in front of it, or was trying to stop it." Heather O'Leary nods, "Pretty much. All you can do with a stampede, is try to turn it, keep it moving in circles so that they don't do any damage to anything but the ground." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that and smiles. "Hmm... sounds a little crazy." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Just a tad." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles gently. "So, where do we need to put some of this stuff?" Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Not sure... I'll be having that crew come back out tomorrow..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods, kissing very softly. "Okay honey... we really do need someone out here experienced..." She hmms a little. "Wasn't someone going to come back with us for that? I don't recall seeing him..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I couldn't take Tommy.... Diego needed him more than he would admit." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Then, uh, who do we have that knows how to operate dairy equipment? Hopefully someone who's here, we can't afford to hire someone on, and they'd have to be conversion checked and watched for collaboration." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "I don't know... I didn't think about that." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and snuggles a little bit. "I guess we'll have to learn it ourselves then, or something." Heather O'Leary nods, "Couldn't be that hard... It's just hook up a machine, and... turn it on, I think." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that and laughs. "Maintaining the machines, I'm sure with milk running through they need to be cleaned regularly so it doesn't ruin it..." Heather O'Leary nods, "I'd imagine... Maybe I should have someone go back and get Tommy..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "If they need him there, though..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I know... that is the dilemma... We could send them someone else..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "I didn't want to suggest that initially, but do we have any others who are from there, who'd want to go back and be there?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I... I don't know." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and strokes hair. "We'll have to ask around and find out, then." she kisses your forehead softly. "Anyway, if we need to, I'm sure we can figure out how to do it." Heather O'Leary nods, "I think so. Might take a bit though." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "Well, I'll dig through and find out what I can. You could ask the people putting it together where to find such information, as well..." Heather O'Leary smirks, "And appear to look like an idiot? Sure, I could... But it would seem odd to them that someone is getting Dairy equipment installed, when they don't know how to use it..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Yeah, true enough..." She sighs a little bit. "Still, it should have cleaning instructions with it, somewhere in the manual, for what it costs." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "I'd hope so.... " She smiles, and leans back, watching as Gumbie Resistance Heroes carry the rest of the boxes in. Elizabeth Maxwell nods, settling back and considering. "Anything that costs that much should have very detailed instructions on how to take care of it. Seriously." Heather O'Leary motions slightly to a phone book sized instruction manual, "Want to try reading that? I looked at it... it is... rather filled with small small print..." Elizabeth Maxwell stares at it. "Sure... I might be finished by the time we get cows... if I don't sleep too much. We might not need to read all of it anyway, just how to clean and maintain." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Cows arrive tomorrow..." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little at that. "Hmm... oh." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Got a good deal on some Midwestern, corn feed Dairy Cows...." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and nods. "Well,. that's good... And how are they being delivered?" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Three big trucks, 4 hours apart." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Well, I hope they don't run into any trouble..." she sighs a little. "Always have to worry about that..." Heather O'Leary nods, "They are sticking to the Mountains though... Should be OK." Elizabeth Maxwell nods at that. "Oh... that's good then." she relaxes a little. Heather O'Leary looks around, at all the hanging stuff, and the pipes, "Doesn't look like a Barn to me... Looks like some madman's lab... Although, so did the Dairy back in Texas." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Yeah, lotsa stuff..." she grins a little. Heather O'Leary chuckles very softly, and looks around again, "Well, they will get those boxes unloaded, so what shall we do now?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and nods, then shrugs and closes her eyes, leaning up and kissing you on the lips. "I dunno... what should we do?" Heather O'Leary smirks, after returning the Kiss, "I asked you first." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and laughs, shrugging a little bit. "Well, I thought you might have something you'd want or like to do..." She smiles and kisses, sliding her hands under your shirt and snuggling. Heather O'Leary smirks again, "Keep that up, and we'll end up in our room... Cause those folks aren't going to watch us..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and snuggles, raising her eyebrows. "Hmm... True..." Heather O'Leary winks, "And I think I need to check on the kiddoes..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods. "silly mommy Heather." She laughs and rolls her eyes. "I'll help, anyway." Heather O'Leary blushes, "Mommy... Well... maybe someday..." Elizabeth Maxwell scritches a little bit and nods. "Yep... Someday..." She kisses gently. Heather O'Leary sighs, "Liz... Should I take them to New York? I... I fear for them here." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "I don't know... I really don't..." she shakes her head and hugs tightly. "Only you can decide that..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I don't think I can think logically. Logic says I should take them to New York, to be safe... and I should do it soon, or they will grow too attached to me... But emotionally, I don't want them to go..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "You mentioned other people with kids coming up here, so I guess I didn't see so much of the problem." Heather O'Leary nods, "But those aren't Kids I am responsible for... and they are a tad older." Elizabeth Maxwell raises her eyebrows. "How much older? and remember, being part of this group by nature puts someone in danger. The parents of the other kids are in danger as well. Asides... having them here with you is added incentive to make sure you don't do something dumb." Heather O'Leary says softly, "The youngest of the others would be 7... so 5 years older." She smiles at the last part, "You are right... it would keep me from doing some of of the dumb things I have done." Elizabeth Maxwell grins and tickles a bunch. "At any rate, I mentioned already what you would have to do in New York about them..." Heather O'Leary nods, "I know.. I wouldn't even have to go to New York..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and nods a little bit. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I just don't know anymore..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "They've been here too long anyway, I'm afraid... Especially the older one... How would they explain to him why you went away?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I don't know..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "There's no easy solution sometimes... I mean... yes, I might be just a little jealous of them, for taking your time up, but they're so adorable... I'd worry about where they'd wind up, when I know they're in good hands now." Heather O'Leary says softly, "They have my days... when the Resistance doesn't come calling, but you get me whenever there is time for just the two of us..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods, kissing softly. "I know..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13